I. TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates generally to a muffler and, more particularly, to a straight through muffler with a funnel shaped inlet to the outlet tube.
II. DISCUSSION
Exhaust systems provide a passage for combustion gases to travel from the engine, where the gases are created, to the surrounding atmosphere. Modern day automotive exhaust systems provide other functions, besides that which is discussed above, including the reduction and tuning of noise generated by the engine. Current muffler systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,799 ('799 patent) generally disclose the use of multiple chambers (20), (21) and (22), located around main exhaust tubes (15) and (16) to abate and tune noise generated by the engine to effect a quieter and more pleasing sound. However, the use of multiple chambers and multiple gas flow paths creates a certain amount of back pressure, which reduces the efficiency of the engine and is therefore undesirable. This characteristic is very profound in diesel engines. The present invention was developed in light of this drawback.